Leo's Secret
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: Po shares the secret of Leo.


Leo's Secret

"Wait Po." a bunny said. "You didn't tell us about Leo."

Po was teaching a Kung Fu class of bunnies. They were all outside in the courtyard. "I didn't tell you about Leo?" Po asked.

"Yeah." a bunny girl said.

"Oh." Po said. He realized he explain the secrets of the Furious Five and himself except for Leo after Shifu left to meditate. "Alright." Po cleared his throat. "Final lesson. It all started in the Tai Yang Orphanage."

* * *

 _"The children of the Tai Yang Orphanage were given a chance to find a family every month."_ Po said.

There were many children running around the room playing together. A woman was watching them from the bench. She had long dark red hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a pink shirt, blue shorts and green sandals. She was in her early twenty's and her name is Jenna. The doorbell rung as her friend, Bay, was running up to the door. Bay was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. She has short red hair and green eyes. Bay opens the door and let the children's adoptive families in.

 _"It's a good place or so it seemed."_ Po said. _"For the orphanage, there was one person who didn't find a family. That person escaped from the bedroom."_

Nighttime came after watching the children walking off with their new family. Jenna was walking down the hall with a tray that has a plate of food and milk. She can hear the pounding on the door from several rooms and the hall. Then a loud crashing sound can be heard from the door breaking apart. Jenna puts down the tray on a nearby empty shelf before she ran. Jenna turns her head around to see two small girls behind her.

"Stay behind me." Jenna whispered.

The two girls nodded before walking close behind Jenna. As Jenna looks down the hall, she can hear the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly. It was dark. The person raised his arms and slams his fits on a nearby cabinet. The lights turned on, revealing a little boy.

 _"That person was none other than Leo."_ Po said.

"I just wanna play with the other children." said Leo.

The two girls hid behind Jenna.

 _"Leo wasn't like the other children."_ Po explains.

The next morning, Leo was sitting on his bed. His room was a mess. Papers all over the floor. The remains of a desk and a leg chair leaning on the side of the wall. He can hear footsteps outside his room Leo walks over to the door and presses his ear to hear the voices of Jenna, Bay and someone else.

"The families wouldn't adopt the children because they are afraid of him." Bay explains to the person. "He shouldn't have this kind of strength at such a young age. The boy is like a tiger."

Leo walks away in sadness, running up to his and cried after what he heard.

 _"They needed someone for help."_ Po said.

Leo was sitting on the floor, looking up at the window, staring at the clouds. The door to his room opens.

"Leo." a voice said.

The raven hair boy turns around to see a young man standing in the doorway. The young man has short, spikey, black hair and a short black beard. He was wearing a black robe windbreaker wing chun ad black shoes. The young mans black eyes stares at Leo. "I am Master Lee." Lee introduces himself. "I am..."

"Scared?" Leo growled.

Lee steps inside the room and closes the door. "Should I?" Lee asked.

"I'm a monster." Leo snarled. "A freak. Something that no one wants."

"Correction." Lee said. "A tiger cub. "You are neither. You're just a little boy with special talents."

Leo gasp as Lee took out a small gray stone from his robe. "Let us begin." Lee said, tossing the small stone at Leo.

Leo was able to catch it with one hand. He opens his hand to see the small gray stone destroyed into smaller shards.

"You will control your strength." Lee said.

 _"And Leo's training began."_ Po said.

Lee and Leo were standing outside in a small field. "You will need to be discipline, precision, a still hand and a steady heart." Lee said, waving his hands slowly side to side. Leo followed Lee's instructions, but he punched a dead tree to his right.

"Again." Lee said calmly.

 _"Leo tried his best but still couldn't control his tiger like strength."_ Po said. _"The days became weeks. The weeks became months. Then one day..."_

Leo was sitting beneath a tree on a hill, watching the children playing in the field. They were all out on a picnic near the mountains. Master Lee was meditating on a flat, smooth rock, next to Leo. Jenna and Bay were laying down on the picnic blanket, taking a nap. High above them was a boulder as the ground underneath gave way, rolling towards the children. Leo can see from where he is. He quickly ran down the hill and into the field.

"You have to get out of the way!" Lee yelled as he stops in front of them.

"Why?" a boy asked.

"That's why!" Lee shouted, pointing the huge boulder behind him. The children started screaming, startling Jen and Bay.

"Quickly children!" Jenna shouted running towards them with Bay.

They all got out of the way except a small girl. Leo ran in front of her and stops the huge boulder with his bare hands.

"Gah!" Leo grunted, feeling some pain in his arms.

 _"He controlled his tiger-like strength."_

The children cheered as Jenna and Bay patted Leo on the back. He looks up to see Lee with his eyes open, smiling down upon him.

 _"The Tai Yang Orphanage was now a good place again."_ Po said. _"But there was one more test for Leo."_

The next day, the children's new parents were waiting outside. Leo and the children ran out to them. Leo stood close to the door.

 _"Would he find a family?"_

Many of the parents were still afraid of Leo. He felt sad as they walk away.

"I'm sorry, Leo." Jenna said walking up behind him. "There's always next time."

Leo said nothing as Jenna took him back inside the house. After saving the children, it wasn't enough for the adults to adopt him. Leo sat on the couch and took out a small white smooth stone with the Yin Yang Symbol. But then someone walks up to him.

"Lee." Leo gasps, looking up at Lee.

"It is time for us to go home." Lee said.

Leo smiled as he got up from the couch. Leo and Lee said goodbye to Jenna and Bay as the two of them walks back home, the Tao Palace.

* * *

Po sighed as he was finished telling the bunnies about the story of Leo. "Pretty awesome right?" Po asked.

"Yeah!" the bunnies cheered.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed it and leave a review!_


End file.
